Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, often have microphones to capture sound, and one or more speakers to output sound. Such mobile devices may be exposed to forces (e.g., such as being dropped), weather elements (e.g., rain, snow, and the like), moisture (e.g., sweat from a user of the device, liquid spilled on the device, condensation from humidity, or the like), or other factors that can affect operability of the device. The speakers or microphones of the mobile computing device typically require a larger border around the display of the device in order to accommodate openings for the microphones or speakers. Large borders on the face of the mobile computing device typically result in undesirable aspect ratios between the display and the size of the mobile computing device.